The Two Wives
by RawBIRD
Summary: Sanzo wakes up to find the world he knows has disappeared and been replaced, by his two wives. Ukoku x Sanzo x Hakkai


The Two Wives

Sanzo woke up in a daze. Slowly opening his eyes he focused on an unfamiliar ceiling. He struggled hard to remember where he was or where he was meant to be. He heard movement coming from the other rooms and instinctively reached for his banishing gun. His hand hit the bedside table empty, it was gone.

_It's not there._

The absence of his gun led him to panic slightly. He quickly jumped out of the bed and discovered he was wearing pyjamas. Where was his robes and his Sutra? He moved quickly around the room pulling out draws, opening closets, and tossing items of clothing all over the floor. He moved towards the door pulling it open with great force.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY SUTRA AND GUN YOU BAS-" Sanzo stopped mid-sentence, his eyes must've been deceiving him. He stood in a small cottage. He was looking into the kitchen, and in the kitchen stood Hakkai in a pink apron, which was frightening but that wasn't the most terrifying thing; next to Hakkai sipping on a hot coffee, was Ukoku, wearing two bunny clips in his ebony hair.

"You're finally awake, dear." Hakkai said with concern in his voice. He walked over to Sanzo and embraced him, only to be immediately thrown off him.

"Get the fuck off me you bastard!" He commanded. Hakkai bashfully picked himself off the floor and smiled to hide his hurt feelings.

"Kouryuuu-chan," Ukoku purred. He walked towards Sanzo, who scanned the priest of darkness for signs of his sutra. "I thought we agreed. You wouldn't be that rough with Hakkai-chan, only me," He said, using his hand to push Hakkai away from Sanzo. Ukoku then placed his hand on Sanzo's chest, stroking it slightly. Sanzo shoved him aside and strode barefoot straight out the door. He opened the door and all that surrounded the small cottage was an empty green field. No one and nothing as far as his eyes could see.

"Where is the monkey? Where is that perverted Kappa!" He shouted.

Ukoku's eyes moved slowly and met with Hakkai's as they looked at each other, completely perplexed.

"I told you I should've checked him out more before letting him lie down." Hakkai sighed, putting his hands on his hips. "He's completely concussed."

"Hrmmm," Ukoku tilted his head and grinned. "He'll be fine; he's just a little delusional. It might be a side effect of the pain killers I gave him. They weren't as tried and tested as I might've led you to believe." He chuckled.

Hakkai huffed and walked over to Sanzo, grabbing his hand gently and holding it in his own hands.

"I know you're confused right now, but your name is Kouryuu Sanzo." Sanzo stepped back a bit and tried to take his hand from Hakkai, but the grip only tightened.

"I am your…" he trailed off, and his eyes looked towards the floor before his usual smile appeared back on his face. "_We_ are your wives." Sanzo always thought he was a strong man, not one to be easily shaken, but that sentence alone was enough to make him faint.

When Sanzo began to come around he could hear familiar voices muttering around him.

"I do wish you wouldn't use him for your experiments," Hakkai nagged.

"Ah yes, but some of them do have quite satisfactory results! Remember the one I used to get rid of his bald spot?" Ukoku retorted. Sanzo muttered something under his breath and both of his wives turned to him.

"Ah, you're awake again!" Hakkai placed his soft hand on Sanzo's head and smiled down at him with closed eyes, oblivious of the amethyst eyes weakly glaring at him. "You really worried me when you collapsed again." Sanzo felt energyless. He knew something wasn't right. His gun, his Sutra, his monkey… everything was gone. He was even starting to miss Gojyo, but he'd never admit to that.

"Are you hungry?" Hakkai asked in his most concerned tone. Sanzo didn't respond; he wasn't sure what was real.

"He looks hungry, let me go cook." Offered Ukoku, he dashed out smirking and giggling to himself.

Sanzo felt like his spirit was breaking. With the last ounce of his strength he asked, "Where is my Sutra, and my banishing gun?" Hakkai turned back to him and raised a brown eyebrow. His green eyes looked far more beautiful in the glasses that he was wearing than Sanzo had ever noticed.

"What Sutra, dear?" He responded with a sigh, sitting on the bed beside the confused blond.

"I am Genjou Sanzo the 31st Sanzo priest of China." Hakkai's eyes widened and he tried not to laugh.

"No dear, you are Kouryuu Sanzo. You grew up with your father, Koumyo Sanzo, and you moved from town to town until you found our little cottage and then married me and my brother, Ukoku." Sanzo felt a sick feeling in his stomach and wanted to run, but he had a feeling Hakkai would stop him. Hakkai leant over and put his arms around the blond holding him tightly.

"I know it's been hard the last few weeks. You were so close to your father, and it was terrible what happened to both of you. But this will pass," Hakkai reassured. He left Sanzo and stood slowly.

"I must check on what's being cooked." His face went pale, "Cooking was never his strong point. I'm sure you'll feel more normal after a good meal though." He left Sanzo lying alone in a bed that seemed pretty big. _Big enough for three, tch_. Sanzo thought.

Suddenly memories rushed into him. His father and he were trying to fix their roof, they both fell but his father had shielded him from the landing. Was everything else a lie, a dream? Was this what his real life was, rather than driving west to stop an evil wave which was causing demons to go berserk, in a small white dragon that conveniently turned into a jeep?

_When you think about it, that does sound a lot crazier than this._

He stood carefully as he still felt weak; he looked around the room at the clothing he had tossed around before. They were his, they were familiar to him. He felt like an idiot. His father had died for him. Why the hell was he being such a girl and trying to escape that reality for such nonsense?

"31st Sanzo priest of China," He laughed gently to himself, making sure the others wouldn't hear his admitting that he was delusional. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen where a splurging, puss-textured, purple mixture was being cooked on the stove.

"Ah, good timing it's almost ready!" chirped Ukoku. No matter how Sanzo looked at him he kept referring back to the Ukoku in his dream. That twisted mouth, his Sutra of never-ending darkness. In the dream he had shot him… at least Hakkai hadn't have had such an unfortunate role in his aberrations.

"I don't think that is edible, Ukoku," Hakkai fussed.

"It's fine! I used the finest ingredients! This will cure him and-then-some!"

Sanzo pulled out a chair, sitting in it heavily. They both turned towards him, glancing at him oddly.

"Are you feeling better, dear?" asked Hakkai with a glimmer of hope in his emerald eyes.

"I'm fine." Sanzo stubbornly remarked, folding his arms across his chest. Hakkai breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Sanzo's forehead. It felt familiar but not right, as if they weren't the lips that normally kissed him.

"That's our husband, stubborn as usual."

"Dinner's ready," Ukoku called as he placed the wok of bubbling glop down solely in front of Sanzo. "Eat up H-o-n-e-y." He sat down next to him and affectionately rubbed his leg. Sanzo gulped, looking at the purple ooze. But he was hungry, and it didn't smell bad.

He ate as much of the food as he felt he could, after which he felt like his whole body had been overcome with an unusual burning sensation.

"I think you made him sick again," Hakkai said, resting his head on his hands. "He's completely flushed." Hakkai leaned in and put his hand on Sanzo's forehead, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes. Sanzo felt his blood boil at Hakkai's touch. His whole body reacted in a way it had never done before.

He then became suddenly aware of his growing erection, caused by just the simplest touch.

"See! Now he is cured!" Ukoku shamelessly smirked, "And this is the and-then-some." Ukoku ran his hand over Sanzo's crotch and the blond clenched onto the chair and pushed back into the hand. He breathed heavily and longed for another touch with those hands.

"What the hell did you put in that?" barked Sanzo, his heart racing.

"Ginseng, oysters, gingerroot, grapes and red cabbage." Ukoku said slyly, as he once again rubbed his hand over Sanzo's growing erection. Sanzo felt like the pleasure was going to kill him. His vision started to blur, and before he knew it he was standing and pulling both his wives roughly into the bedroom.

Ukoku didn't mind being lead to the bedroom, but once they were inside he shoved Sanzo face down onto the bed. As he tried to catch his breath again Ukoku leant over and started to strip him of his clothing. First he slipped off his elastic band pyjama pants, throwing them into a heap on the floor. Hakkai grunted disapprovingly and picked them up, folding them nicely and putting them away. Next he ripped off his shirt, causing the buttons to fly everywhere. He turned back and smirked at Hakkai.

"Ahaha…" Hakkai laughed as a deep dark look spread across his face. He grabbed Ukoku by his long hair and wrenched him back, glaring at him deeply.

"Are you trying to make me angry?" The tension in the room was thick and Sanzo prayed Hakkai wasn't about to handle his cock with the same anger.

"You know I like it rough," Ukoku whispered, as he leant in for a deep kiss with Hakkai who pulled him back by his hair again, before returning the deep kiss pushing down his foot onto Ukoku's at the same time.

"Don't make me angry before sex, you know what happened last time." Hakkai scowled a little and threw Ukoku down onto the bed beside Sanzo, who was beginning to feel a little left out. Hakkai began undressing himself, careful to never take his eyes off Ukoku who might've tried to start a war in the bedroom if he had a chance.

When Hakkai was done undressing he stood naked behind Sanzo, his own manhood beginning to make itself known. He sat on top of his almost naked husband and began massaging Sanzo's shoulders, placing kisses on his neck and back as he did. Sanzo moaned with every movement as if his body was possessed. He had never remembered being so horny in his life.

"Enough!" he said sternly, pushing Hakkai onto his back, getting on top of him and arranging his erection over Hakkai's face. Hakkai without needing further instructions took Sanzo's length into his mouth and began using his tongue in ways that should've been declared sexually illegal.

_No wonder I married him, _Sanzo thought to himself. He pushed himself further into the mouth of the brunette. He moaned and cursed as pleasure flew over him in waves. Cold hands began running down Sanzo's back and he could feel Ukoku behind him. He then felt the package that he was carrying and began feeling concerned when Ukoku started to touch near and around his exposed ass.

"Don't tense now, honey," Ukoku whispered, as he slid one slick finger into Sanzo's tight asshole. "It'll only hurt more if you do." Sanzo bent over Hakkai whose hands pushed against Sanzo's chest, gently massaging and pinching his nipples as he sucked him off. He looked down at the emerald eyes beneath him and gently began pumping Hakkai's cock. Hakkai moaned with pleasure and as he did he sent shivers down Sanzo's erection, which could feel every movement around it. The pleasure was so good he could barely feel Ukoku slipping in a second and then third finger into his now relaxed ass.

Ukoku tossed the lube towards Sanzo.

"Prepare him." He commanded in a voice to be reckoned with.

Hakkai took his mouth off Sanzo, pre-cum all over his lips. He moved under his husband, giving himself up wholly. Sanzo began to rub lube over his fingers and around Hakkai's ass, as he leant and quickly pushed in two fingers without much consideration. After moving them in out and around, he felt that the bottom man was prepared enough. He positioned himself above Hakkai's entrance and roughly pushed himself in. Hakkai gasped in pleasure but his hands clenched hard onto the sheets in pain.

"Here I come, husband," Warned Ukoku as he pushed himself into Sanzo with so much force he had to bite his lips to stop from screaming.

Sanzo moved in time with Ukoku, so Hakkai felt the full force of them both pounding into him. Every time he made a moan or a groan Sanzo could feel himself coming closer to a perfect finish. The sound of Hakkai's voice was driving him mad. Ukoku was always hitting him just left of his pleasure spot, and he was pretty sure he was doing it intentionally.

Hakkai gasped he could feel he was close to his own orgasm. He wrapped his legs around Sanzo's back, almost kicking Ukoku in the face in the process, and he used his legs to pull Sanzo closer towards him, forcing Sanzo deeper inside him. He then used his hands to embrace Sanzo's face and kiss him. Their tongues fought passionately for control of the kiss; eventually Hakkai gave up control as his eyes rolled back and he came while mid kiss with Sanzo, his cum exploding all over Sanzo's chest and his own.

Sanzo didn't pull himself out of Hakkai though he kept pounding him as hard as he could. Ukoku clenched onto Sanzo's shoulders and realigned himself so that he was hitting Sanzo's prostate directly. Sanzo gasped the first few times in pleasure and he too couldn't last any longer and came into Hakkai as he felt himself being overcome by ecstasy. With a couple of hard pumps Ukoku also came, digging his hands into Sanzo's shoulders and cursing in pleasure.

The three men lay in bed satisfied by the entire sexual experience. Sanzo stretched out his arms around his two wives, the only thing that would've improved this scenario would be a cigarette, glancing around the room, he saw no sign of them.

"Oie, where are my smokes?" He asked, peering at Hakkai.

"You promised you would quit, so I threw them out for you." Hakkai smiled into Sanzo's chest, as he grunted to himself.

"Kouryuuu-chan, you can have _one_ of mine." Ukoku said leading Sanzo's hand onto his cock.

"If I see that cigarette anywhere near your lips," Hakkai threatened, "You'll both sorely regret it."

Sanzo's hand whipped quickly back around Hakkai's shoulder, in fear of what might happen.

"You have my full permission to cook anything for him with those ingredients again." Hakkai chuckled, happily changing the subject.

Sanzo shook his head gently; he was exhausted by the entire day. He laughed a little. He still didn't feel quite like himself, but he was beginning to feel comfortable with that.

"Can I tell you what I dreamt about when I was unconscious?" He asked. Hakkai made a gentle noise encouraging Sanzo to go ahead.

"I was traveling to the west to stop an evil demon from causing all other demons to turn crazy. I was this powerful priest, called a Sanzo priest,"

"A priest named after yourself, my you are full of it Kouryuuu," Ukoku niggled.

"I controlled a Sutra of light. I was traveling with you Hakkai, and a monkey with a bottomless pit stomach, and this other perverted guy..." Sanzo waved his hand as if he were batting away a pest, "He's not important."

"Oh, and just why wasn't I traveling with you?" asked Ukoku, sitting up. His face looked dangerously jealous.

"You weren't traveling with us because you were the bad guy. You were a powerful Sanzo priest, who controlled a Sutra of darkness."

Hakkai laughed and leaned over to look Ukoku straight in the face. "That sounds just like you."

"Stop interrupting!" Sanzo demanded, his veins popping in frustration. "In the dream we were facing this weird demon that had come after us. This particular demon had the power to create illusions with wor…" Sanzo quietly trailed off. He took a deep breath and sprung up. He could feel his veins pulsating in his head.

_How could I have fallen for this shit? _He asked himself in disgust. He looked down at his hands; he didn't have huge hands, they were quite small actually, just big enough to hold his small banishing gun.

"My banishing gun exists," he stated, and as he did it appeared as mist in his hand.

"My Sutra is draped on my shoulders. None of this is real. My name is Genjou Sanzo and I AM the 31st Sanzo priest of China." He stood off the ground. The bed and everything previously surrounding him had now vanished. He clinched his fist. He wasn't sure what made him more angry: the fact that he had fallen for that stupid illusion, or that he had just let that bastard Ukoku take him from behind.

Sanzo turned around to see Zakuro, the demon-illusionist, laughing to himself. "Oie, nut-job!" he yelled.

The demon stopped laughing and turned to look at Sanzo. "My name is not nut-job, I am the grand illusionist, the almighty Zakuro!" He shouted as he turned around, surprised to see Sanzo standing behind him. "Oh, you snapped out of it? What happened? You seemed to like that Ukoku guy taking you roughly from behind, I could hear you calling his na-."

Sanzo fired a round millimetres from the demons face. _Tch, missed._ Zakuro freaked out a little at the shot and began trying to put Sanzo back into the delusion.

"You're naked in bed with your two wives and you don't own a gun!" Zakuro shouted at the fully dressed priest with his gun loaded and pointed at him.

"Quit your yammering."

Sanzo pulled the trigger and with a large bang everything returned to normal. Zakuro held his wounded left shoulder.

"Tch, missed again," Sanzo muttered.

"You won this round, Sanzo! Next time you won't be so lucky! MWAHAHAHA!" Zakuro threw a smoke bomb at the ground and started to make his getaway, but the smoke had partially cleared before the dramatic and egocentric demon had even gotten out of the priest's sight.

Sanzo shot a few more bullets and began moving after him.

"Dear, are you alright?" Sanzo spun around to a familiar voice, Hakkai stood at the top of the cliff edge behind him. Sanzo turned around to find Zakuro now gone. _Damn it. _

"Sanzo, are you alright? Wait there, we'll be down soon!" Hakkai assured as they began to trek down the cliff.

_What a drama queen. _Sanzo thought to himself as he sat on a rock and waited for his companions. Finally being able to enjoy that cigarette he had longed for as he waited.

"Sanzo are you alright?" Hakkai asked slightly out of breath, as he ran towards him, with Goku and Gojyo in tow. That familiar and sexy voice was only moments ago moaning in pleasure in Sanzo's mind. He felt himself blush uncontrollably.

"I'm fine and stop calling me dear!" He shouted. Hakkai backed off, confused and turned to Gojyo and Goku who shrugged with equal confusion.

"Sanzo, I never once called you "dear", are you sure you're alright." Hakkai questioned a fourth time.

"Tch, I'm fine. Let's go, we have a job to do."

The image of his two wives would be in his dreams for many days to come.


End file.
